Cancelled Projects
Year's are the year of cancellation. Zombie Hunters 2 The sequel to one of EliteProductions' first machinimas. The film was going to be filmed using three Call of Duty games (Black Ops, Modern Warfare 3 and Black Ops 2). Filming had started with around 4 scenes filmed. It starred Rhys Griffiths, Will Evans and Paul Giannotta. It followed Griffiths and Evans' characters going on a mission to stop the growing population of zombies. The film was cancelled due to time constraints as well as loss of interest in the project. Herobrine 3 The third film in EliteProductions "Herobrine" series. It reached early filming stages, with the first scene completed. Will Evans, Rhys Griffiths and Tijn Bosters were the only confirmed cast members. A teaser was released in 2013, however it was removed shortly after due to technical problems with the footage. The film was cancelled in favor of Herobrine Origins. Toy Soldiers 2 Not much information was given about this film, with the teaser trailer released in 2013 only being a title reveal. However in a YouTube livestream, Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths revealed that the film would be scripted, unlike the first. The Lost Originally planned to being a follow up to The Hunted series. Only a teaser trailer was released in 2014. No information about the series plot was released. Triad Triad was a Minecraft film written by Knightsabers. It was going to be a medieval action drama. A script was written and filming had started. However the project was cancelled in favour of Herobrine Origins as well as loss of interest by those involved. Don't Look Back 2 The planned sequel to EliteProductions' first live action film. The film was cancelled and replaced by WHEN THEY ARRIVE. LS SuperTards 3 The third film in the LS SuperTards GTA 5 roleplay/machinima series. The film was announced during the post-credits of ''Herobrine Origins Part II'' with a teaser trailer. This was however the only glimpse of the film. During a livestream, Rhys stated that the film would continue the roleplay and machinima hybrid style, with a large majority of the film being improvised. The LS SuperTards series was rebooted in 2017 with The SuperTards. FAZBEARS FAZBEARS was a Five Nights at Freddy's fan film. A teaser trailer was released in 2015, but that remained the only piece of footage or information about the film, as it was never mentioned until it was announced to being cancelled. FALLOUT Planned to be a series, Fallout was based on the video game series. Again a teaser was released in 2016 but no further information was given. Based off the teaser, it is assumed the series could have starred the EliteProductions members. STRANDED: The Next Chapter The second season to 2014's ''STRANDED''. This has been EliteProductions' most "back and forth" project to date. With it being cancelled then revived a few times over the years. However in 2018 it was officially announced as cancelled, and has not been mentioned since. An idea of the plot can be gathered from the teaser trailer, which featured narration from the character Paul. The Keeper's Providence A film written and directed by Michael, who was previously a writer at EliteProductions. No information was given about the film, except for a logo reveal which had a medieval look to it. Origins: Counter Attack ''Origins: Counter Attack'' was planned to being a 5 episode series taking place within the Origins Universe. Episode 1 was released in 2016 but no further episodes followed. In 2018 it was announced that the episode would now be considered a short film. The Hunted A reboot of one of EliteProductions' first projects with the same name. Star Wars: Shadows of Hope Written by Nick. A teaser trailer was released in 2018. WHEN THEY ARRIVE 2 The sequel to 2016's WHEN THEY ARRIVE. A script had been written by Will and Rhys, however neither were 100% happy with it. After many filming delays, as well as the script not being good enough, the film was cancelled. However there are plans to reboot the series someday.